


our constellation

by quakeriders



Series: acotar au week [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: But for Feyre, her constellation had always been special in a different way. It wasn’t just the connection to the soulmate that made it important, but the knowledge that up there, in a sea of stars, there were some just meant for her.@acotarauweek 🎄 day 07: soulmate au
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, past Feyre Archeron/Tamlin
Series: acotar au week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566274
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: ACOTAR AU Week





	our constellation

Feyre bit her lip as she held onto her phone.

She looked down at the image she was ready to post and hesitated.

Not because it wasn’t good. No, if she had to admit it, it was some of her best work. The night sky in all its dark blue and purple glory, the dusting of millions of stars and then, the constellation – _her_ constellation – right in the middle of it all.

She wasn’t hesitating because she was unsure of its quality or its beauty. No, she just wasn’t sure if she wanted to share this most private part of herself.

Her constellation. Hers and… her soulmates, whoever they might be.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to try and draw their constellation and share it online. It was one of the easiest ways to find your soulmate. It also wasn’t uncommon for them to get their constellations tattooed onto their bodies as soon as they could see them.

But for Feyre, her constellation had always been special in a different way. It wasn’t just the connection to the soulmate that made it important, but the knowledge that up there, in a sea of stars, there were some just meant for her.

And sharing that, it felt like violating her sacred relationship with her stars.

But she was also proud of her work. Unreasonably proud some might say – some like her ex-boyfriend, who never much cared for his own constellation or who else was also seeing it.

So, Feyre swallowed all her doubts and fears and feelings of inadequacy and pressed post. It took a while, long enough for Feyre to second guess her decision, but then it was done.

The finished post appeared before her and she looked at the photo of her magnificent painting again. Then flicked her eyes over to the canvas and smiled.

It really was one of her best work.

–

Feyre awoke the next morning to a slew of messages.

Her usual followers showering her with compliments, making her heart ache at the lovely words of love and encouragement.

But there were also others.

Others, who lamented that they did not have her artistic talent to capture their own constellation like this.

Some asked if she had found her soulmate already. Or if she was looking for him. Others had made it their own mission to find them for Feyre.

She didn’t understand this obsession with finding one’s soulmate. Well, back when she had turned 18 and her constellation had come into focus, she had been beside herself with happiness and excitement.

But then, she had met a man. Older and wiser and more weary about the world than her. And she had fallen in love with him, believing that there was no need for a soulmate if she could love someone – who wasn’t them – like this.

And then, and then everything had gone to hell. The love had turned sour and the freedom into chains around her feet. If loving someone that wasn’t your soulmate could wreck you so thoroughly, what would happen if that relationship turned bad?

So, despite that childlike wonder and lifelong love of the stars, made Feyre look up to her constellation every night, she did not think about the soulmate that might be looking at it, too.

Sometimes though, sometimes she slipped. And she found herself thinking about her soulmate. About who they were and if they loved the stars – _their_ stars – as much as Feyre did. They must do, because otherwise, how could they be soulmates?

As Feyre went through her day, messages kept arriving. More and more insistent the longer she did not reply to questions about her soulmate. She thanked those who complimented her craft, but did not reply to those who merely were curious about them.

–

Three days later, her post had blown up.

It wasn’t unusual. She had amassed quite a following with regular posts of her artwork and some seemed to have developed a liking to the silent artist behind those drawings.

But this post had left the spheres of artwork behind and had turned into something like a passion project of sorts. Not for Feyre, or her followers. But a small group of determined people, who fancied themselves matchmakers– or soulmate detectives.

It was a dumb name for a group of people, who maybe didn’t have much else to do. Feyre didn’t like to judge, but she hadn’t anticipated her post falling into the hands of those people.

And when she found a repost of her artwork, side by side with another image, her heart stopped.

Her artwork was cropped to the constellation. And next to it, was a cropped image if a tattoo. She could make out the smooth expanse of brown skin on which it had been inked.

It was the same.

Each star at the exact same spot.

It was impossible.

In all her dreams and wildest fantasies, never had she thought that a group of online personalities that called themselves the soulmate detectives would be the ones to find her soulmate.

She looked at the text beneath, a self aggrandizing message about having connected two more souls. Something to tell their grandchildren about. Or their own soulmate.

But– but there was no name. No link, no… nothing.

The only reason Feyre had seen the post was because one of her followers had sent it to her.

The tattoo was uncredited. Just a glimpse of her – no, _their_ constellation – on skin.

And as her heart sank, Feyre realized that maybe, maybe finding her soulmate wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

–

Feyre had looked. As soon as she had gotten home that day, she had looked at the picture, had tried searching for the uncropped version. But her search had come up empty.

She hadn’t been able to give up entirely, however. So, she had looked into soulmates. Into what it meant to have one. Why they had one. And what else connected them.

And she found that she had been filled with lies and bitterness. Told that soulmates offered you no choice, that falling in love on your own terms was much better. She realized now, how naive she’d been at eighteen. How a man had swept into her life, with his green eyes and golden hair and told her that what they shared could never be replicated by someone you were forced to be with.

And she had believed him. Not just about her soulmate, but about everything.

Even now, months after freeing herself from the weight he had been on her shoulders, she still had been believing his lies. Because she hadn’t known he had lied from the very first moment they had met.

A soulmate wasn’t someone you had to love. They weren’t assigned to you by some higher being. No, they were – as simple as it might sound – your soulmate.

It was perhaps the one person, who could look up at the night sky and see the same thing you did. The connection, the understanding went so deep, that your eyes would find the same constellation in a sea of stars.

That was what it meant to be soulmates.

And Feyre wanted it.

She wanted that for herself.

Too long, she had loved people, who had looked at the same thing she had and had found no enjoyment in it. Not just him, but her family, her very few friends. They all had looked, but never understood.

And Feyre wanted to be understood.

She wanted to look up at the stars with someone who saw the same beauty as her.

–

_There you are, I’ve been looking for you._

The comment confused her. It was so unlike the thousands of comments under her artwork and despite all her focus, she couldn’t help but hope.

She looked at the profile and the first image she found knocked the breath from her lungs.

It was her constellation.

On the same brown skin she’s seen before.

This was it.

This was her soulmate.

–

It didn’t matter that their souls were linked, it didn’t matter that they were the same, Feyre was still nervous.

As she paced before the coffee shop, she kept wiping her hands in her jeans. Every few seconds, she spun around and looked down the opposite direction. She was early, she knew she was, but she hadn’t been able to sit in her apartment for a second longer.

A flash of brown caught her eyes and Feyre’s eyes found the tall figure moving towards her.

Her heart stopped at the sight of him. At the sight of the black hair, the broad shoulders and that face–

Even if he wasn’t her soulmate, Feyre might have stopped to gawk at him.

He was gorgeous. And when his eyes found hers, they widened, his lips parting in the same shocked surprised that Feyre was currently caught in.

He stopped walking when he was close enough for Feyre to smell his citrus and sea scent. And as she tilted her head back to look into his eyes – blue, so, so blue – she found herself speechless.

“Hello.” He said, his voice smooth.

Feyre swallowed the urge to shudder or close her eyes at that. She swallowed the weakness in her knees and tried to smile at him. “Hey.”

And as they stood there, in the middle of a crowded street, it felt as though the rest of the world had melted away. As if – suddenly – it was only the two of them.

He looked just as speechless as her and Feyre had this irrational urge to touch him. Just to make sure that he was real.

“Shall we?” He asked, gesturing for the shop.

Feyre nodded and he held open the door for her. She couldn’t help but smile as she ducked into the shop and they ordered the same drink.

–

“Rhys!” Feyre yelled, shoving his shoulder none too gentle. “Wake up.”

He mumbled something unintelligible, rolling to his side and trying to bury is face into her stomach. His huffed breath was warm against her and Feyre pushed him again.

“Rhysand.” She said, this time more sharply.

Slowly, he turned onto his back, blinking up at her.

His dark hair was mussed with sleep and Feyre wanted nothing more than to lean down and press a kiss to his slightly parted mouth. Knowing that would lead to more of a delay, however, she decided to quickly press a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“Get up. Or we’re going to miss it.”

He groaned, running a hand through his hair, making it look worse than it had been before. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s a new moon.” She whispered excitedly, lowering her voice now that he was awake.

He blinked a few more times, his vision focussing on her. Then, he sat up and stretched his muscled arms above his head. As he did so, the covers fell away, pooling at his lap and pulling Feyre’s gaze down his torso.

Her eyes stopped briefly at the constellation tattooed right above his heart, making her smile. But then he groaned again, the sound low and deep and making Feyre think of the many, many ways she could coax those sounds from him again.

He must have read the look in her eyes, because all the sleepy exhaustion was gone from his face. In its stead, a lazy smirk curved his lips. His dark blue eyes slid to her lips and Feyre barely managed to jump out of his reach.

She laughed at his pout but reached for his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“Come on, we have better things to do.” She said, her voice filled with excitement.

And Rhys’ grin echoed that feeling.

He dressed quickly, pulling on underwear and barely managed to haul on a pair of sweatpants before Feyre pulled on his hand again.

They stumbled onto their balcony and Rhys made a low sound in his throat at the sight of the nest Feyre had created. Blankets upon blankets with cushions against the iron railing.

She lay down upon the makeshift bed and pulled at his hand again.

He followed her lead, turning onto his back while their hands remained clasped tightly. Both of them were silent for a moment, just looking up at the night sky.

They looked and looked and after what felt like an eternity, Feyre tilted her head towards her soulmate.

She found his eyes already on her, a single tear running down the side of his face.

Immediately, she sat up. “Rhys?”

But he smiled. A heartbreakingly sweet smile. “I love you.” He whispered.

Feyre smiled back, tears filling her own eyes. She leaned over him, one hand cupping his cheek, while the other found the tattoo right above his heart. She traced the constellation inked there, feeling his heart beating into her fingertips.

“I love you, too.” She whispered back and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before moving down to kiss each star on his flesh.

He shuddered, hands coming up to slide into her hair. Feyre moved, sliding one leg over his body and was about to straddle him, when he said, his voice choked, “Marry me.”

She froze. Lifted her face from his chest and looked at him. His face was open, eyes glistening with tears as they looked at each other.

“What?” Feyre breathed, thinking she might have misheard him. Or dreamed up the question.

“Marry me, Feyre. Marry me and make me the happiest man who has ever or will ever live on this planet.” He said, his voice so raw that it cracked her heart.

Cracked and healed it at once.

“Marry me and wake me up every night to look at the stars. At our stars.”

“Yes.” Feyre said, tears sliding down her cheeks. Sniffling, she slid up his body, his hands cupping her face and then they were kissing.

Both of them crying and laughing as their lips met.

As they kissed under the watchful gaze of the stars. _Their_ stars.


End file.
